


Not a fic but I need tagging help, please??

by Dream_Seeker



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Seeker/pseuds/Dream_Seeker





	Not a fic but I need tagging help, please??

OK. So I write my fics on the Samsung browser for Samsung galaxy S10e. 

I can't for the life of me do "silly" tags like 

'Im so sorry' 'what was I thinking' 'omgwhat' 'Sam's okay with this and it's not my fault' 

Or WHATEVER shit tag I want to post. I'll TRY to type a silly tag but only get stupid dropdown tags for super common literal story tags like "romance" "first time" "angst" "horror" "drama" etc etc.

I've tried just effing off and typing the entire silly tag I want and hit enter and NOPE. DOESN'T WORK. 

Please help a fellow Porter here, y'all! I probably won't use a ton of silly tags but I'd, yanno, LIKE THE OPTION TO DO SO.

Thanks in advance, dear ones. Fellow Porters. Keep on keeping on. Keep writing, keep the DS world connecting us through our fics. I'm sure that world is permanently and eternally in your hearts and souls as it is in mine. 

(also fair warning. All my tales but like one are smut. So if that's not your thing or you're under age, don't scan my fics, lol.)


End file.
